


Get some rest

by Just_a_gay_furry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caretaking, Exhaustion, Fever, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_gay_furry/pseuds/Just_a_gay_furry
Summary: Akaashi stays up too late. Thankfully his boyfriend is there to make sure he gets his rest.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is my first attempt at a fic. Hope y'all enjoy:) will have a second chapter up soon where akaashi is sick.

It had been a long, long day for akaashi. 

College was a lot of hard work, often involving study sessions late into the early hours of the morning. Just like this one. 

Akaashi groaned and rubbed his temples as he looked at the clock resting on his desk. It was 2:38 AM. 

He felt like death, but he had to keep going. There was an important test at the end of the week that he couldn't fail or his status as a 4.0 student would be in jeopardy. 

Another hour passed when he suddenly heard some noise coming from the bed next to him. Coming from his boyfriend, bokuto. Akaashi could see his figure peering up from his side of the bed, against the wall. 

"Hey. You should be resting. What are you doing up so late at night?" Bokutos usually energetic voice was tame from his sleepiness. 

"Studying" akaashi replied. Quick and to the point. His vision was blurry and he was completely exhausted. 

"There's no point in that if you're too tired to remember anything" his tone was laced with worry. 

"I'll be fine" akaashi rubbed his temples again. 

"You look like you're about to pass out" bokuto sat on the bed and stared at akaashi. 

Akaashi sighed and put down his pencil. "Bokuto-kun. I'll be just fine ok? Go back to sleep." 

Bokuto stand up and wraps his arms around akaashi. "Hey now...i just want what's best for you ok?" A soft kiss was pressed on akaashi's forehead. 

Akaashi closes his eyes. He was seconds away from sleep already, humming in contentment. 

"Akaashi?" 

"Tired…" akaashi whispered out. 

"I know babe...come on…" bokuto smiled softly. He then helped his very sleepy boyfriend into their bed, pulling the covers over him tight and taking his place on his side of the bed soon after. 

Bokuto turns on his side to face akaashi. 

"Hey…" rasped akaashi 's almost sickly voice. 

"Yeah?" Bokuto's head tilts slightly to the side. 

"I love you"

Bokuto smiles. 

"I love you too. G'night akaashi" 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi wakes up sick in the morning. Bokuto takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall. Hoping to make this chaper a little longer then the previous one. Hope y'all like it^^

Akaashi woke up the next morning feeling even worse then the night before. 

His head throbbed in pain, his throat hurt, and he was coughing up a lung. 

Bokuto hadn't noticed, too busy sleeping like a rock to notice. 

Instead of waking up his boyfriend, akaashi wraped his arms around bokutos waist and pressed his head into the crook of his neck. He whined as he closed his eyes, the light from the window intensifying his headache. 

I wasnt too long until his 9am alarm woke him up. Akaashi groaned as opened his eyes. Bokuto was still fast asleep. 

He removed himself from bokutos arms and turned off the blaring alarm. He rubbed his temples, trying to relieve some of the dizziness he was feeling. 

He eventually found the strength to stand, only to wobble on his feet and nearly fall to the ground. Luckly the chair from his desk was right there, close enough for him to use to stablize him upright. 

"Akaashi?" Said an unusually quiet voice. 

"B-bokuto-kun" 

"Are...you ok?" Bokuto quickly got up to help when he saw what state akaashi was in. 

"I-ill be ok..." he was shivering, but he was also starting to sweat. 

Bokuto placed his hands on akaashi's shoulders. "Are you sure? You look like youre about to keel over" 

"I..." akaashi didnt finish what he was saying before the world spun, and then turned black as he hit the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allright thats it! Ill have another chapter out hopefully sometime this week:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto tries to take care of a very sick akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall. Sorry its been so long rip. Beware the swear lol. Enjoy:)

* * *

Akaashi woke in the morning feeling like absolute shit. 

He felt like a train ran his head over twice and then someone stuffes his nose and sinuses with bees. 

His eyes didn't want to open. Everything was too bright. Way too bright. 

"Akaaaaaashi!" A very energetic voice came from the side of his bed. It was then he realized the warmth in his hand. 

He peered off over to the side where he heard the voice call his name.

"Akaashi! You're awake! You...you scared the hell out of me!" He could see tears on the edges of bokutos eyes. 

"Kou...koutarou..." akaaahi managed to rasp out. His throat felt like sandpaper. 

"You...you just...you fainted! You just...fell over! And...and i..." bokuto sniffed. "I thought you where gonna die! I called an ambulance and they...they...said you would be ok...but i..." bokuto was full on sobbing at this point. 

"Kou...im...im sorry" akaashi coughed. 

"Hey you...its not your fault...you just...you should of told me you know...that you weren't feeling good" bokuto pressed his head into akaashis hip.

"I...i know...im...im sorry..." akaashi ran his fingers through his boyfriends hair. 

"You're running quite a fever, you know that? It was 102.7 the last time i checked. The paremedics told me to take you to the hospital if it got any higher." 

"Well i...i hope it doesnt..." anyone who knew akaashi knew that he hated hospitals. 

Bokuti cocked his head to the side. "Are...are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"Water" akaashi responded imediently. "P...please..." 

Bokuto smiled. "Of course!" He perked up and ran out of the room. Akaashi missed him immediently. 

Bokuto returned in a matter of moments, glass of water in hand. "Here you go. Sit up when you drink ok? Dont want you choking on me ok?" 

Akaashi sat up to sip his water. "Thank you...kou..." his voice was weak. 

"Hey you...you should get some rest ok? You look really tired" 

Akaashi pressed his fingers on his temples. "Yeah...my head is killing me..." bokuto perked up. 

"Hey hey! Ill get you some pain killers!" 

Bokuto left swiftly, and returned just as fast. 

"Here akaashi! For your headache!" His smile was as chipper as ever, dispite how nervous he was. 

"Th-thank you..." akaashi took the pills dry. 

"Hey now! You shouldnt do that! Its bad for your throat!" 

"Im sure ill be ok kou..." 

Bokuto groaned displeasingly. "Well i mean... if you're sure..." 

"I'm...im really tired..." akaashi snuggles under his blankets. 

"Well hey now...dont fall asleep without me!" 

Akaashi should of said something about how bokuto shouldn't get too close, in fear of getting sick. He should of said that his sweat will soak through both of their clothes. He should of said something. 

He didn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much yall for reading! I only have one chapter left planned for this little story with just pure fluff;) see y'all next time


	4. Fever fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and bokuto wake up the next morning with akaashi still feverish. Fluff ensues:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall sorry for taking so long with this chapter! Its the last one in this little fic so i hope yall enjoy it:)
> 
> Sorry for any errors its not betad lol

A few hours later, akaashi woke up in a cold sweat. His breathing was harsh and rash, and his head hurt. 

Akaashi groaned as he turned around to face bokuto, who was still fast asleep. He pressed his face up in his boyfriends neck, wrapping an arm around his waist, and pecked a light kiss to his collarbone. His eyes fluttered shut but he knew he wasnt going back to sleep soon. 

His throat HURT. He was contemplating getting up to get some water, but his body wasn't getting the memo.

"Bokuto..." akaashi whispered out. He knew he probably shouldn't wake his sleeping partner but he needed something to drink and he was feeling too weak to get up. "Bokuto...please...." 

A loud "mmmmmf" came from the now not sleeping figure akaashi was snuggled up beside. " 'kaashi? Whats up?" Bokuto muttered sleepily, pressing his face into akaashis hair. Akaashi could tell he still wasnt fully awake.

"Sorry to wake you...i just....really need something to drink..." akaashi said between ragged breaths. "And...maybe some advil...." 

Bokuto sat up, alert at akaashis request. He ran his fingers through akaashis hair. "Is everything ok? Are you in pain? I should take your tempeture again..." akaashi could see the worry and thoughtfulness in the wrinkles of bokutos face. 

"We...should..." akaashi said weakly. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew that if his fever wasnt going down or was going up then he needed to go to the hospital. 

Bokuto slid out if bed and towards the bathroom, where the thermometer was being stored. Akaashi could hear him rummaging around before returning with the thermometer in stow. 

Bokuto sat down on the bed next to akaashi before turning on the bedside lamp. Akaashis eyes squinted at the light. "Sorry..." bokuto murmured. "But we need to make sure you're ok. Here. Open up" 

Akaashi did as he was told and opened up his mouth. The thermometer was cold under his tounge and tasted vaguely like alchohol, probably from being sanitized. 

A few molments later and the thermometer beeped amd bokuto took it out of akaashis mouth. "101.7. Its not good...but lower then before" bokutos voice sounded hopeful as he pressed a kiss on akaashi's sweaty forehead "Well...no hospital today...thank god." 

"Bokuto...i hate to interrupt...but i really need something to drink...akaashis voice was even worse then before, witch concerned bokuto but he went off to fetch some water anyway. 

It felt like bokuto was gone forever before he returned, according to akaashi. His throat felt like it was burning, and all he wanted to do was drink some water and snuggle up with ever excitable boyfriend. 

Of course, bokuto did eventully return with a cup of water. " 'kaashi, i need you to sit up for me babe." 

Akaashi let out a high pitched whine but made the effort to sit up anyway. He could feel bokutos right hand press onto his back, helping him stay up. 

"Here..." bokuto held the glass of water up to akaashis lips and akaashi happily drank from the cup untill he wasn't thirsty anymore. 

Bokuto placed the glass on their nightstand and helped akaashi lay back down. Akaashi whined in pain slightly as he did so. 

"Do you feel any better babe?" Bokuto said as ran a thumb over akaashis left cheek. "Do you need anything else?" 

Akaashi looked up at bokuto with a slightly strained face. "No just..." his sentence interrupted by a cough. "Just...lay with me...please..." 

Bokuto smiled, softly and sweetly. "Of course!" He said and worked his way under the covers. 

They where pressed together in a matter of seconds. Their legs tanged up and arms wrapped around each other. 

Bokuto pressed a short kiss to the top of akaashi's head. "Im sorry you're feeling bad...try and get some sleep ok? Ill be here when you wake up" 

Akaashi could feel bokutos hand running up and down his back, quietly luring him to sleep. 

"Thank you bokuto. I love you."

Bokuto smiled. "I love you too" 

They both slept soundly the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope yall enjoyed this longer chapter:) this is it for this story, but i hope to get to writing a bokuakakurotsuki fic soon with the same sort of deal (sickfic with worried partners) 
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts (i like constructive criticism!!) Or opinions on this story! Plz tell me about any errors and ill try and fix them asap:)
> 
> Anywho i hope yall have great day! See yah!^^

**Author's Note:**

> And thats it! Feel free to comment and tell me what you think^^


End file.
